Weapons Art
The basics: Weapon art is an art you can buy for 3000$ near Samurai bridge. It uses an unlimited amount of weapons in all of it's abilities. The art is mainly used for utility 'as most abilities don't do too much damage, additionaly, the art is perfect for people who have problems with bosses and support players. The abilities: 1. Manipulated tools art 6 points, C- This is a fighting art, it changes your basic click. The art has a 4 click long barrage, consisting of: Click 1: Shoots out 2 kunais 10 vigour, doesn't jump Click 2: Shoots out 3 kunais 10 vigour, jumps Click 3: Shoots out 4 kunais 10 vigour, jumps Click 4: Shoots out an '''exploding kunai '5 vigour, jumps If at any points you click without the neccesary vigour you still perform the animation and jump but don't shoot out anything. ''NOTE:'' None of these kunai are affected by your '''aim accuracy stat, they will always have bad aim, investing into aim accuracy in hopes of bettering your aim will only leave you with shattered dreams. 2. Seeking bombs 7 points, C+ This ability sends out 3 big grey bombs that stick to the first surface they touch afterwhich they soon detonate. 3. Twin rising dragons 10 points, B- This ability makes you go into a spinning animation and pulls you into the air while shooting a giant amount of kunai to wherever you're pointing at. This ability doesn't have a set duration and you need to hold it down, but in return it takes up a massive amount of chi. 4. Binding meteor 10 points, B+ This ability summons a giant spiked ball. You can move the ball by colliding with it and you can click the ability again to make it detonate a number of times, afterwhich is disappears. The ball can be moved while detonating. || I'm not sure whether or not it has collision damage || 5. Heavenly chain disaster 12 points, A- This ability summons 5 opened scrolls which pages go everywhere. After about a second exploding and normal kunai start raining from them, hitting everything in a radius. You may have multiple of these active, and the duration of each one is about 15 seconds. Finishing statements: This art is extremly fun and cheesy, some may even call it toxic due to the fact it has the only fighting art which is ranged, due to this it's extremly easy to farm quests, kill bosses and even win exams, as poke damage means a lot there as you can stall out a win while hitting them from afar with your kunais. It's best paired with a clan that let's you get a meele weapon though, as up close and personal the fighting art is inferior to others like boxing or healing, so something like the rengoku clan with their chakra poles is exactly what you'd need. Sadly the fighting art isn't top tier in pvp though, as although it has poking damage and zoning potential, just a single combo from boxing will take much more off you than 3 full combos from you. Note: While I'd like to show some gifs, I sadly can't. I tiered up and don't feel like spending 3k on an art I already explored, so if anybody who still has the art is generous and kind enough to bless us with some gifs or updated damage and chi costs you'd be a great help.